spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline:2019
2019 is the 2019th year in the Gregorian Calendar. Events January * January 1 - Box Productions payed 320 Million Dollars in damages to Jasbre Corp. after stealing the Minti logo, then bought the logo for 10 Million Dollars. * January 2 - User:PolarTem returns from Christmas wikibreak. PI announces Patrick's Quest and SBFW Rumble version 1.1. * January 3 - SBFW Fanon: "Welcome to the Palace"/"Cherry Cola Tic Tacs" * January 4 - Discord Crib: "Fight Night: PenisMan vs Penis Parker" * January 9 - Other companies declare war on BP * January 10 - SBFW Fanon: "The Office Experience"/"Hijinx!" * January 13 - Life in Bikini Bottom: "Fire in the Hole" premiered. BP VS PI War ends. * January 17 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Take 1, Take 2, No, Take ∞! premiered. SBFW Fanon: "Lazy Eye"/"Fandumb Wars" * January 20 - PolarTem disappears * January 24 - SBFW Fanon: "Lock Picks"/"Shoehorned" * January 31 - SBFW Fanon: "The Great Mix-up"/"Overnight Success Sucks" February *February 9 - Ghastlyop/The Imperial Ghost turned 19. This was to be the last birthday that he would celebrate as Adam. * February 14 - SBFW Fanon: "Only in the 1930s"/"Crazy Isn't So Crazy Anymore" BP Style is released * February 28 - SBFW Fanon: "No U"/"Play Golf" March * March 7 - SBFW Fanon: "The Have You Seen This Snail Ranter"/"It's o Time!" * March 14 - SBFW Fanon: "Bungee Jumping"/"Art" * March 28 - SBFW Fanon: "SBFW: NYC Edition"/"Watch Your Langwing" April * April 11 - SBFW Fanon: "Cratchy the Pillow Stuffer"/"The Flintstone Kids" * April 25 - SBFW Fanon: "Alt the Dumbass"/"Something Weird is Squidward" * April 30 - The original wiki was restored May * May 9 - SBFW Fanon: "Ping Pong"/"Smokers on the Rebound" June *June 18 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: The Mutant Hoopla Show released. *June 25 - CrazySponge has his one year on SBFW party, which fails. SBFW Ultimate premieres. Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hooplaese premiered. *Jun 26 - TheJasbre202 turned 17. July *July 3 - A new crib is created *July 11 - SpongeBob Boom premieres with "Sandy's Machine Mishap". *July 12 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hoopla's Big Birthday Invitation released. *July 15 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: SuperHoopla! premiered. *July 21 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: The Annoying Duo premiered. *July 26 - Life in Bikini Bottom: "Let's See Them Tupacs!" premiered. August *August 2 - Life in Bikini Bottom: "Stop Jacking Off In Class" premiered. *August 9 - Life in Bikini Bottom: "Fatprick's Shit Job" premiered. *August 15 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Alpooh's Horrible Park: The Show premiered. *August 20 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Nigh premiered. *August 25 - Cartoon Universe shut down. *August 28 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode VIII: A Big Battle" premiered. *August 29 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode IX: Lost in the Void" premiered. *August 30 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode X: Forest Frolics" premiered. *August 31 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XI: Brothers Unite!" premiered. September * September 4 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XII: Desert Times" premiered. * September 4 - SpongeBob in 9999: SpongeBob in 9999 Premiered, series start * September 5 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XIII: World War IV" premiered. * September 12 - WDNYKH: "We Don't Need Your Kind Here" premiered, series start. * September 13 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XIV: Squidward's Last Words" premiered. FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XV/XVI: Robot Battle" (2-Parter) premiered, ending season 1. Armed and Stupid: "Episode 1.01: Blowout" premiered, starting the series. Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Unlucky Hoopla premiered. * September 14 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Jasper's Moving Day released. * September 15 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XVII: 3 Years Later..." premiered, starting season 2. FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Short I: Fast Feud" premiered. * September 17 - The Wizard and Tastebuddies (Patrick: The Show) premiered. * September 19 - Apple Inc. releases iOS 13. * September 20 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XVIII: 5 Signs of a Heart Attack" premiered. Leader Plankton! Remade: "The Take Over! Remade" premiered, starting the series. Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hoopla!: The Broadway Musical for No One premiered, ending season 1. Life in Bikini Bottom: "Figure Ska-SOUTHPARK" premiered. * September 21 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Short II: MTV Cribs" premiered. * September 22 - SpongeBob Boom: "You're New Here" premiered. * September 26 - SBFW Fanon: "Back to School"/"Cum On!" * September 27 - WDNYKH: "The Helping Hand Dilemma" premiered. * September 30 - xyzTV launched. October * October 3 - SBFW Fanon: "Paradise in Paris" * October 8 - After no news of TEOMS, It was reported to have been renewed for a 7th season. * October 10 - SBFW Fanon: "Alt vs. Foxy: Dawn of ZPW"/"Let Go" * October 10 - WDNYKH: "Founders' Day" premiered. * October 10 - SpongeBob Boom: "What's A Grunge?" premiered. * October 11 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XIX: Magical Mishap" premiered. * October 11 - The End of My Soul: "Sex & Candy" premiered. * October 18 - SpongeBob Boom: "Weast" premiered. After a year of on-and-off with the production hiatus, Basket Sponge finally returned in production with A Blast from Beyond the Past. * October 24 - FireMatch turns 16. Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: "Hoopla's Halloween" released. * October 25 - WDNYKH: "Halloween?" will premiere. * October 27 - SpongeBob Boom: "The Lost But Not So Lost Episode" will premiere. * October 30 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XX: The Rocking Chair" will premiere. * October 31 - SBFW Fanon: "Singing a Song"/"Murder and Drama" FutureBob ElectronicPants: "Episode XXI: Haunted Memory" premiered. November * November 8 - SBFW becomes 11 years old. * November 8 - WDNYKH: "Pants Bottom" will premiere. * November 14 - SBFW Fanon: "Damn Fool"/"Wishing for a Wish" * November 21 - SBFW Fanon: "Hackers"/"Britannia" * November 26 - WDNYKH: "War Crimes" will premiere. * November 27 - SpongeBob Boom: "Thanksgiving" will premiere * November 28 - SBFW Fanon: "Brawl in the Wiki"/"Jack!" December * December 1 - Carl & Boopla Are Dead, HFB's spin-off movie, released. * December 5 - SBFW Fanon: "Matchy Fucking Dies"/"Dictatorship" * December 6 - SpongebobSqurePants turns 13 * December 10 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: In the Year 2525 premiered. * December 11 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hooplorama premiered. * December 12 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: The "Wormy" Effect premiered. SBFW Fanon: "Christmastime is Here" * December 18 - SpongeBob Boom: "A SpongeBob Boom Christmas Story" will premiere. * December 23 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: It's a Hoopla Chri-????? will release. * December 24 - The spin-off Basket Sponge turns 5 years old. * December 31 - The previous SBFW Discord will become 2 years old. SpongeBob Boom: "All Is Quiet On New Year's Eve" will premiere. Gallery TDSBFW.png SpongeBob Boom Thumbnail 2.png Wedontneedyourkindherecard.png Leader Plankton! Remade.jpg Sq.png Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Timelines Category:SBFW Fanon Category:The Meme Shack Category:2019 Category:Lists Category:Events Category:FireMatch